


Maybe This Is Goodbye

by Maiayla



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiayla/pseuds/Maiayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a year since Samandriel got Adam out of Hell, and they’re doing okay but their relationship isn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe This Is Goodbye

It had been a year since Adam had got out of Hell. He was finally okay and so was Samandriel. But it sometimes seemed to Adam that things weren’t as good as they had been. Their relationship wasn’t as strong as it had been. Samandriel didn’t smile as much when they were together and he never seemed interested in cheering Adam up after a bad day any more, which had been something the angel used to be very good at. A part of him worried that it was because when they had first found each other they had both been so broken that they’d needed each other almost as much as they needed air. Well, as much as humans needed air. It was a possibly a poor analogy in Samandriel’s case. But the feelings were the same. Now things seemed different. It scared the human a little. He seemed to lose everyone and anyone who he ever cared about and he loved Samandriel so much it hurt.

Samandriel felt a change too. As with Adam, there were still a few traces left of the trauma he’d endured—that would never go away entirely—but he was okay. Samandriel was happy, but he was worried at the same time. The human was pulling away. When they sat together they sat further apart now. They didn’t hold hands as frequently. Little things Samandriel did wrong would receive criticism from Adam where they wouldn’t have before. Samandriel’s mistakes had, in the past, gotten a chuckle from the human as he came to help fix the angel’s mistake. He used be very good at making him feel better about having gotten it wrong and had always enjoyed teaching him new skills. Individually, the two may not have been broken, but something was.

Adam had begun to distance himself from Samandriel. Being around him was beginning to make him sad. Each time it felt like the whole thing was about the shattered into a billion tiny irreparable pieces. Adam sat alone on some rocks by the shoreline. At least, here he didn’t have to face the facts. It was beautiful there, even if it was a little cold. He could see the horizon line against the blue-grey sky. It reminded him painfully of Samandriel’s eyes. Before he knew it, he felt tears on his face.

Samandriel felt that Adam was avoiding him. He never seemed to be around anymore. The angel got the feeling each time Adam went away that the next time he saw the human, it would be the last. It seemed the only explanation. In a way, Samandriel was almost afraid to see the human. If he didn’t see him, it meant that they could put off that talk, the one Samandriel worried would kill him. He pulled his knees up to his chest on the couch where he was sitting and hugged them. He buried his face in his kneecaps.  
After a few minutes of sitting like that with his heart breaking, Samandriel decided they couldn’t do this anymore. He had to go see Adam. Adam didn’t love him anymore. It was pointless to hold on to something that wasn’t real. He would tell Adam he loved him one last time and then they could say goodbye to each other. Samandriel wiped the tears off his face and walked down to the lakeshore where he knew Adam liked to go sometimes.

Adam looked up when he heard Samandriel walking towards him. He hastily wiped the tears from his face, but the angel could see he’d been crying.

“Adam,” Samandriel tried his best to keep his voice steady. “I’ve just come to tell you, I love you.”  
Adam’s heart fluttered a bit when he said it. It seemed like a long time since he’d last heard him say those words. He opened his mouth to tell Samandriel he loved him too but the angel didn’t seem to notice.

“I know you don’t feel the same way anymore,” Samandriel continued. His voice shaking as he fought back tears. “And I know you want me out of your life, but I—”  
“How can you say that? How can you even think that?” tears burned at Adam’s eyes. “I love you so much it hurts!”  
“But then why are you avoiding me? You’ve never there anymore. What was I supposed to think?”  
“I thought it was what you wanted!”  
“Why on Earth would I want that?”  
“I feel like I don’t make you as happy as I used to.”  
“I feel like you’ve bored with me.”  
“I’m not!” Adam insisted.  
“Well, you still make me happy!” Samandriel practically shouted.  
Without warning, Adam grabbed Samandriel and pressed his lips to his in a fast passionate kiss before pulling away again.  
Samandriel looked slightly confused.

“This is stupid,” Adam said by way of explanation. “We’ve got some things we need to figure out but we love each other, right? Next time we’re worried we tell each other before it gets this bad, okay? Because you just about gave me a heart attack just now.”  
“I promise,” Samandriel nodded. He smiled and Adam got a warm feeling in his chest.  
“We’re gonna be okay. C’mere, angel face.”  
Samandriel complied and Adam wrapped him in a tight hug. After a few seconds, Adam pulled away a bit so that he could look into the angel’s eyes. He could lose himself in those eyes. He broke the gaze for a brief moment to kiss Samandriel’s forehead, then met his eyes again. He linked his fingers with Samandriel’s.  
“I love you, Samdy.”  
Samandriel’s eyes lit up even more when he said it. Adam smiled at the sight of him looking so happy.  
“I love you too, Adam.”


End file.
